mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Menne vs. Jose Landi-Jons
The first round began. They called him "Pele Landy." Menne missed a leg kick. Fifteen in now. Menne landed an inside kick. Thirty as they clinched when Menne came in. Pele kneed the body. Menne kneed the thigh. Pele had the standing back. Menne rolled down for a kneebar there. One minute. Menne might have that. Pele landed a pair of kicks. Menne worked a footlock. One fifteen. Pele was pressing the hands away with his foot, or trying to. One thirty. Pele was still pressing with the foot. The hold was nearly broken. Two minutes. Two fifteen. 'Are they going to stand them up at some point or let them stay in this position?" Menne spun out and managed to stay on top in guard with two thirty. Three minutes. Menne landed a short right. Three fifteen. Pele landed a right elbow from the bottom. Three thirty. He missed another. Menne replied with a right hand and a pair of body shots. Four minutes with another right elbow from the bottom for Pele. Menne defended a sweep and ate another right elbow. Four fifteen. Menne stood and let him up. Pele blocked a high kick and landed a leg kick. Four thirty. They clinched. Pele kneed the body twice. Again. Another hard one. The first round ended. Menne's round for sure. Pele technically outstruck Menne but Menne controlled him enough and THREW enough punches to gain the round. Menne had a small cut on the bridge of his nose. The second round began. Menne landed a good counter left hook and a leg kick. Fifteen. Menne landed an inside kick. Pele landed a leg kick. He stuffed a double and kneed the face as they stood to the clinch. Thirty. Pele kneed the body. Again. Pele kneed the body hard. Menne replied. Again a reply. Pele replied. one minute. Pele kneed the body, Menne replied. Pele got a good double himself into guard. One fifteen. He stood out and walked off letting Menne up. One thirty. Pele seemed relaxed. Pele landed a big right hand. Menne landed a counter right and they clinched. Two minutes. Two thirty as Menne kneed the body there. The ref broke them up. Three minutes. Pele missed a spinning high kick, it was well blocked. Pele had the plum and kneed the body. Three fifteen. Menne missed an uppercut inside. Pele landed a right elbow and kneed the body. Three thirty as they broke out. Pele landed a leg kick. Menne landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Pele backed off lazily. He kept going. Four fifteen. They clinched. Menne kneed the body. Pele replied hard there. Menne landed a right isnide and a left hook. Four thirty left. Pele grinned. Menne kneed the thigh. Menne kneed the leg there. The second round ended. Menne had a cut under his right eye. Menne took that round but it was very close, very even round. Could even be a draw. The third round began. Fifteen. Pele backed off turning his back and then he encouraged the crowd to diminish the boos. Thirty left. Pele landed a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Menne landed a leg kick, got it caught and ate a leg kick himself more of a sweep attempt. One minute. Menne landed a leg kick very nicely. One fifteen. Menne missed another leg kick and then landed an inside kick, he ate a left hook and shook his head. Menne missed a body kick and landed a blocked high kick. One thirty. Menne missed an inside kick. Menne landed an inside kick. Menne shook his hips at Pele cheekily. Pele was pissed. He shoved Menne down and missed a soccer kick with two minutes. He stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Pele was trying to take the back standing and then he settled for pulling guard as they went down. Menne landed five right hammerfists and ate a pair of right elbows. Two thirty. Three minutes. Three fifteen as Menne worked the body. 'Body-body-head!' his corner called out. Three thirty. The crowd chanted USA. Four minutes remaining. Four fifteen. Pele landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom, another and a left one. Menne replied with a right. He ate a right and a left elbow from the bottom. Menne stood and missed a stomp and landed a leg kick. Four thirty. Pele stood and dodegd a pair of kicks. Pele landed a right and another. They clinched. Ten left. Pele kneed the body, Menne replied. Pele broke landing a massive right and both men raised their hands. That's a decent cut under Menne's right eye there. Pele played to the crowd and only got boos. I'd score that round for Menne but man it was close. 30-27 Menne. 29-29 draw, 30-28 and 29-28 for Menne for a majority decision there. Pele stormed out of the ring clapping his hands over his head. Pele's corner was devastated and amazed.